


Eyes on You

by xivz



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Carry On Quarantine, Choking, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Quarantine, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Simon is hot for Baz, Smut, Top Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, binge-worthy, but they love each other!, just a little, penny is a good friend, slightly dom Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xivz/pseuds/xivz
Summary: Baz turns the page of his book sexily. He does this thing where he caresses the page before flipping it and it drives me mad. Nearly makes me want to gnaw my arm off.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 27
Kudos: 376
Collections: Carry On Collection - Quarantine Edition





	Eyes on You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Carry On Quarantine. My topic was binge-worthy.
> 
> Un-beta'd. Forgive all errors.

**SIMON**

I’m staring again, Penny keeps rolling her eyes at me and kicking my shin with her foot, but it’s not stopping me. I can stare as much as I want-I’ve spent a decade of my life staring at Baz, I’m not going to stop just because we’re stuck at home together. No, this is the best time for me. No interruptions, just pure Baz content. 

“Please, stop shagging him with your eyes while the rest of us are here,” Penny says. 

I wish I could feel embarrassed by it. Pen and I are curled up at opposite ends of the sofa watching Jurassic Park, Baz is sitting crossed leg on the armchair and Shepard is lying on the floor, on a nest of pillows. We’ve been watching a lot of older, popular, films. Before this was Jaws. After is going to be Terminator. Action-filled and silly and frankly not bad. I want to watch Pretty in Pink-but that’s been voted for our last film. Something to calm us down after an afternoon of hype. 

“He’s plotting something,” I say to Penny. 

Baz cracks a smile from where he’s pretending to read. Merlin, he’s pretty. The afternoon sunlight is haloing him from behind and I’m left a little breathless. Penny might be right, I may be undressing him with his eyes, which is ridiculous because a younger Jeff Goldblum is on the screen. Crowley, how would Baz look in glasses and a leather jacket? Is Jeff Goldblum my celebrity crush? He's not bad looking for being nearly 70 now. Kind of a daddy. Wait, do I have a daddy kink? Nah, I don't think so. But, would I be okay with _Baz_ calling me daddy? Something inside of me coils tightly. Maybe now isn’t the best time to think about that. 

By this time Shepard would usually quip on how cute of a couple we are (he's weird but I like him). I peer down at him and find him fast asleep. He fell asleep during the T-Rex scene and my mind is a bit boggled by that. 

Baz turns the page of his book sexily. He does this thing where he caresses the page before flipping it and it drives me mad. Nearly makes me want to gnaw my arm off. (Most of what Baz does regularly does. It's not fair that a person has so much power over me.)

He's sucking on his fangs now. My tail twitches at the sight. My wings have been spelled away, so that it's easier to lounge, but my tail does whatever the fuck it wants.

“For fuck sake,” Penny says as she stops the movie right when the man gets eaten whole after he abandons the children in the car. “I'm going to my parents house.”

“What?” I ask as I turn to her. 

She's sitting up now, stockinged foot nudging Shepard until he wakes. “Come along Shep, we're going to my parents.”

Shepard yawns and stretches and rubs his eyes. “Again?”

“Yes.” Penny says as she stands. “Basil, we’ll return tomorrow. Make sure to keep Simon well-fed and watered.”

“Oi!” I'm sitting up now. “Firstly, I'm not a child or a pet. Secondly, you don't need to leave.”

Shepard comes back into the living room, shoes on and handing Penny her own along with her purse. 

“Please,” Penny says while she slips her trainers on. “No shagging in the common living areas.”

“Penny!” I whine, my face is hot now and I know I'm blushing something fierce.

“Noted.” Baz says 

“Baz!” I'm covering my face now. Embarrassment gradually washed over me. Why is this happening? “No one has to leave. We can continue to binge-watch films.”

Penny is kissing my temple and then doing the same to Baz. “We'll see you both tomorrow. Enjoy the alone time together.”

“Adios!” Shepard calls out from the front door. “Remember to practice safe sex!” And then the door is being closed and locked as they leave.

“What the fuck just happened?” I ask Baz.

“You,” Baz says while closing his book and giving me his undivided attention, “are unbelievable, Snow. Chasing your roommates out of their flat. You're as subtle as a brick to the head.”

“What?” I ask, but I gesture at him. “This wouldn't be a problem if you weren't like _this_!”

He arches a brow at me, and I can't take it anymore. I pounce.

  
  


**BAZ**

Simon's sucking hard on my neck, determined on leaving a dark bruise. He's in my lap, his body heat seeping into me and causing me to melt into the armchair.

“Mm,” I groan as he begins to nip at the hinge of my jaw. My fingers are tracing a pattern up the back of his shirt. As soon as Simon pulls away this garment is coming off.

“I've been wanting to fuck you all day,” his voice is a deep rasp. A rumble against my throat that leaves me trembling. “You're so fucking hot.”

I turn my head in time to catch his mouth with mine. The kiss is messy, tongue and teeth and yet, still so perfect.

There's a string of saliva between us as we break apart. 

“Come on,” Simon stands and pulls me up with him. He's leading me to his bedroom.

“What, no fucking on the sofa?” I ask. “I've never known you as one to follow the rules.” 

He lets out a snort of laughter that should have me repulsed, but instead has me loving him even more. (Because I'm a disappointment to my bloodline.)

He closes the door behind us even though we're the only two here and then takes his shirt off. I don't think I'll ever tire of the constellation on his skin. Freckles just do something to me that makes me more weak for Simon than I already am.

He's crowding me against the door, hot hands unbuttoning my shirt and allowing it to slip off and into the floor. Ordinarily, I'd have a fit over having my clothes on the floor, but intimacy with my boyfriend causes most thoughts to fly out the window.

He's kissing his way down my chest, and I'm left watching. Simon snaps open the button of my trousers and unzips my flies. 

I'm already half-hard. The anticipation of it all is almost unbearable. By the time I'm nude I'm fully hard and suddenly Simon is swallowing my cock down his throat in one quick suck.

  
  


**SIMON**

Baz makes the best noises.

I love him. I'm hollowing my cheeks just the way he likes it and continue to do it until I can taste his precum. His skin here is just as velvety soft as the rest of him. But the scent is something more base, musky and heady and honestly, I fucking love it.

“How are you so amazing at this?” He moans loudly.

Baz is gently tugging at my hair as I fondle his bollocks. He's so responsive all the time that it makes me want to eat him whole. Instead, I suck harder.

His knees are trying to lock. That's my cue to stop before he orgasms in my mouth. Not that I'd mind that, I love the taste of him, but it's not what I want today.

I hum around him before popping off wetly. When I stand again, he's kissing me. My tail is wrapping around his waist. 

Every time we kiss it feels new and exciting. My heart races and I fall a little more in love with him. I want to be able to kiss him forever.

When we pull apart, Baz's eyes are black with lust. “How do you want me?”

I'm glad he doesn't try to touch me. I'm still having trouble with that. It's a work in progress.

“However you want, love.” I give him one more kiss before turning and rummaging around my bedside table's drawer for our lube.

I shimmy off my joggers and look over at him.

Baz is on his hands and knees on my bed and I'm already so hard by the sight of it that it hurts. Sex isn't new for us, not anymore. It's gotten better the more we do it- practice does make perfect. It took a long time for us to get to this point, but we're here now. 

I touch his ass cheek. Enjoying the way his body trembles under my hand. I hope it's from anticipation. I spread his round globes apart until his puckered hole is exposed to me. It makes my mouth water, makes me yearn for Baz in a way I can never properly explain. I make sure my tongue is extra wet before placing it onto him. 

  
  


**BAZ**

Fuck.

My thoughts short circuit. Simon is pulling me closer by the hips until I'm practically riding his face. He does such wickedly wonderful things with his tongue. 

I'm sobbing dryly and fisting at the duvet beneath me. My body feels as if it's on fire as his tongue twists and licks and probes. It's good. It's marvelous. 

My arms are shaking from how I've been holding myself up, but Simon is fucking ruthless. He doesn't stop until I'm begging. Until I'm little more than a puddle of exposed nerves left waiting for him to do what he will with me. 

My mind is still in a haze when I feel a lubed finger touching me before slipping inside. He's pressing all the right spots as he slides in and out. I'm groaning wantonly, my head resting on my arms and my ass in the air.

“Look at you,” Simon says while sliding a second finger in. 

I can only whimper as he tortures me. 

**SIMON**

“Oh my God, just fuck me already!” Baz begs.

“Swearing like a Normal, Basil?” I say while massaging against his swollen prostate. I'm careful as I do this, I don't want to hurt him. I like the way his body shivers around my digits as I continue to do as I please.

“Fuck you, Snow!” He growls. "Fuck you!”

“Is that what you want?” I ask him. I bite at his ass cheek as I slip my fingers out of him. I grab the forgotten bottle of lube to pour it on myself. My cock aches. “Fine.”

And then I'm pushing into him.

  
  


**BAZ**

He's brutal and I almost can't handle how good it feels. The pleasure is blindingly overwhelming and I think I'm going to die. If this is how I go, with Simon Snow's hand around my throat and his cock buried deep inside my ass, then so be it.

  
  


**SIMON**

Baz is drooling. He does that sometimes when his fangs pop during sex. I pull him up toward me and lick at his chin as I grind into him.

  
  


**BAZ**

“Touch yourself,” Simon growls into my ear. His grip on my hip tightens until it's nearly painful, but it keeps me sane. “Now.”

I wonder what he'd do if I didn't. I don't think I can't follow his order, I think I'd go mad if I didn't. My orgasm is close, and my body is so sensitive. 

My mind is blurry and before I get the chance to begin tugging on my cock, Simon's hand is off of my hip and roughly pawing at me.

“Oh fuck!” I whimper and clench my jaw until it cracks as everything narrows down for me. My stomach tightens and my thighs strain and my eyes squeeze shut as I hold my breath. And then-

  
  


**SIMON**

Baz cries out as he comes. It's glorious and sticky, hot spurts drip down knuckles and onto the sheets. His cock twitches in my palm and he claws at the bed while his teeth snap at the air. 

“You're so hot,” I moan. My hips continue to move. I push into him hard, causing his body to wrack with more shudders. 

My arm is around his clavicle now, his back is firmly against my chest as I pant into his bare shoulder.

“ _Simon_ ,” Baz sobs. No doubt he's overly sensitive. But I'm so close, I can't stop.

“Almost there,” I say before nipping at him. “You're doing so good, baby. I love how well you take it.”

“Fuck,” Baz breathes. His hand is on my arm and his other is pressed behind him on my hip. “Come on, you nightmare.”

“Where do you want me to-”

“Inside! Simon, come inside me. Please. Please. Please.”

“Fuck, _Baz_!”

  
  


**BAZ**

His wings are back, they're spread over us and dose us in red as he snarls into my shoulder while biting hard enough that I briefly worry he'll break skin. He doesn't, instead he's left a panting mess behind me. 

I'm boneless and spent, the only thing holding me up is Simon. He turns my head towards him and leans forward to plant a sloppy open-mouthed kiss on my lips before moving away. 

As soon as he pulls out I allow myself to crumble atop the mattress, mindful of the wet spot.

Simon rolls off of the bed and leaves the room, returning a few minutes later with a wet washcloth. He's gentle as he cleans between my legs. 

“Alright, darling?” He asks me. “I wasn't too rough, was I?” Simon plants a kiss on the inside of my knee.

“You're an animal,” I say. My body is too relaxed to put up much of a fight against him. Not that I want to. He's lavishing me with soft kisses all over my body, it makes me feel cherished. 

“Yeah,” Simon agrees as he licks at one of my nipples. “Maybe.”

“Insatiable,” I say. I can feel the strings of arousal beginning to tug at me again. I don't think I could get hard immediately, but I want to.

“Only for you,” he says as he places a tender kiss on my lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on **[tumblr](https://xivz.tumblr.com/)**!


End file.
